Day 8: 2:00pm-3:00pm
| code = 8AFF23 | author = Shauna McGarry & Geoff Aull | director = Brad Turner}} Cole, Arlo, and Chloe make a final attempt to expose the coverup at the UN. Kayla Hassan relays to her mother the information Meredith Reed gave her concerning the people really behind her husband's death. She proceeds to confront President Taylor about this allegations and is given disturbing news. After sneaking past the security perimeter, Jack Bauer aims a rifle at someone across the street. Episode guide * Meredith Reed hurries to keep up with and asks who he's looking for; he replies that he needs someone who can supply the names of the conspirators, and asks her to publish the story in case he doesn't live to fulfill his mission. He recognizes this will destroy the peace treaty. * Meredith talks to Kayla Hassan over the phone and explains that she has evidence that implicates the Russians in their involvement with the day's events. * Former President Logan urges to keep Meredith's story under wraps, as there is more at stake than the treaty. * President Taylor has the FBI arrest Meredith and seize the evidence, and bring it to her. * At CTU NY, lets Cole Ortiz know about Jack's partner, Jim Ricker. She says they will need to find him if they want to help Jack. * Jack dons a bullet-proof mask and uses a machine gun and some tear gas to capture Former President Charles Logan and demand the evidence from him. Under the threat of a five-second death countdown, Logan breaks and betrays Mikhail Novakovich to Jack. * Someone tries to warn Novakovich, but far too late: he is dead with a fireplace poker through his torso, and one survivor left to tell the tale. * Logan, in a medical stretcher from Jack's interrogation, contacts about Novakovich's murder. Jack bugs the conversation and learns that Suvarov was giving Novakovich his orders and that one of them was Renee's murder. sees photos of the murdered Novakovich]] Cole Ortiz is driving and gets a call from Arlo Glass. Arlo tells Cole about Jack murdering Mikhail Novakovich and his security guards and then disappearing. Arlo expresses his doubts that Chloe can stop Jack's killing spree, although Cole says she has the best chance of anyone. Even so, says Cole to Arlo, they need that evidence, whatever it takes to acquire it. Arlo reminds Cole that James Ricker won't be happy Cole found him and brought him out of hiding. Cole says he wasn't expect it anyway, and hangs up. He continues on his way to Ricker's. Jim Ricker is alone in his apartment watching, on the news, the story about the peace treaty. Suddenly, his security system tells him Cole's outside his door. As Cole verifies Ricker's there and alone, Ricker is cleaning his computer to cover his tracks. Cole pounds on the door and demands entry. Upon being refused, he shoots it open and aims at Ricker, who is also armed. He warns Ricker not to fire on him, threatening him with jail time if he does. Ricker says nothing, so Cole tells Ricker that he, Ricker, is not protecting Jack with what he's doing, and that Jack's not thinking straight. Cole tells Ricker that he, Cole, knows about Ricker's life debt to Jack, and that Ricker can repay it now. Being met with limited cooperation, Cole says Ricker will be to blame if Jack dies, and starts to leave. Before he does, Ricker calls him back. Chloe O'Brian arrives at the U.N. Nate Burke observes to Chloe that Cole's back in duty in spite of his arrest for helping Jack. Chloe says she needs his technical expertise and trusts him. Chloe leaves and gets a call from Cole, who tells her about Jack targeting President Suvarov, which he's doing because Suvarov ordered Renee Walker's murder. Cole tells Chloe the conversation is recorded and Chloe says they'll need it because the FBI arrested Meredith Reed and confiscated the evidence Dana had had. Cole reminds Chloe that Jack should be a priority because otherwise Suvarov could die. Chloe offers to change Suvarov's motorcade route, but Cole says that won't be enough when they get to the signing. She says that's not for another hour. He tells her to put him in charge of security, and he'll be there in ten minutes. Cole hangs up and drives away. Jason Pillar goes up to Charles Logan and tells him that the news on Novakovich is getting out. Logan asks Pillar about Jack, but Pillar knows nothing. Pillar asks about President Taylor, and Logan says he'll tell her the truth. tells Taylor about Suvarov's involvement]] President Allison Taylor is walking with Tim Woods when she gets a phone call from Logan. He tells her that Jack's after not only justice for the conspiracy, but revenge, since Jack just killed Novakovich. Taylor tells him Suvarov will demand an explanation, but Logan informs her that Suvarov not only knew about this, he authorized it. Logan assures her, however, that Jack doesn't know about Suvarov's involvement. Meanwhile, Jack is still bugging Logan and listening in on their conversation. (Both are in the dark about this.) Logan assures Taylor that Jack is no longer a problem and the peace agreement will go forward as planned. Taylor objects that she cannot expect Dalia Hassan to make peace with the man that killed her husband. As she finishes the conversation, she tells Logan to tell Suvarov that she knows about his involvement. Taylor enters the meeting and apologizes for her delay, and sits down. Pillar asks Logan about the call. Logan answers that she understood; she had to, after all. Pillar tells him that the Secret Service is going to escort him to the U.N. (Jack, meanwhile, is still listening in on Logan.) Logan thanks Pillar, and they part ways. Pillar calls Eden Linley and learns that as Jack left the hotel wounded, and would need medical attention. Pillar tells her to alert the Port Authority and INS in case he tries to flee the country, and assures her that they'll find Jack sooner or later. He hangs up, only to find that Jack has broken into the back of Pillar's car and has a gun on him. Jack takes Pillar's weapon, and threatens him with what he did to Pavel Tokarev unless he drives Jack to the U.N. Pillar acquiesces, but also asks why; Jack says he knows about Suvarov and his role in the conspiracy. Pillar starts panicking, but keeps driving. At the delegate briefing, a UN official goes over final preparations and thanks those gathered for choosing the United Nations for this historic occasion, and dismisses the meeting. Dalia Hassan is told by an advisor that her daughter needs to speak with her. She thanks him, but first she gives Taylor a gift: a pen from Omar, with an inscription by the poet Rumi. She translates the Arabic words into English for her, and thanks her for all her help. Taylor chokes up and tells Dalia that her gift is an honor, and leaves. Dalia then goes to her daughter to speak with her. Kayla tells her about Meredith Reed's claims that the Russians were involved in Omar's death, and that Reed will only talk to Dalia. After listening to her daughter, Dalia agrees to call Reed. Cole Ortiz arrives at the CTU mobile command unit. Inside, Chloe O'Brian is telling a worker about Suvarov's new motorcade route. Cole comes up to Chloe and expresses his concern that the President won't let this evidence get through if she was willing to confiscate it from Reed. Chloe responds that they will use CTU's servers to distribute it to thousands of media outlets and government employees, making it impossible for Taylor to hide. Nate Burke shows up, and reports that Suvarov is being brought in via the FDR Drive ramp. Chloe tells him to keep Cole informed. Jack continues to direct Pillar, who flashes his badge to get through security. Jack orders Pillar to park underground in the Hart Building, across the plaza from the UN building. Jack tells him not to do anything stupid at the gate, or Pillar and the guard will die. The guard tells Pillar the building's empty, and he answers that he's just coming in to double-check security. The guard gives back the badge, and Pillar hesitates to take it. The guard asks Pillar if he needs anything; Pillar pauses, then decides against it, and takes the badge. They enter the underground parking lot. kidnaps Jason Pillar]] After Pillar parks, Jack forces him to remove the keys and give them to him, then get out of the car. Pillar warns Jack that he's not going to make it long enough to get to the Russian President. Jack doesn't answer, but instructs Pillar to approach him and fix him up, warning him that any sudden movements and he will kill him. As Pillar tends to Jack's wounds, he asks Jack why he's gone from breaking the rules for a good cause to seeking revenge without caring who else he hurts, and seeking to destroy the peace agreement. Jack tells him the agreement is a lie, framed by murderers. Pillar argues that Jack is a murderer himself now., but Jack justifies his actions because his victims were responsible for the day's events. Pillar asked who appointed Jack to be judge and jury. Jack answers that Taylor and Pillar would not give him justice, so he had to seek it out himself. Pillar finishes patching Jack, who orders him to turn around and kneel. As he does so, Pillar starts to panic worse than before, claiming he had nothing to do directly with the murders of Hassan and Renee, and begs for his life. As he listens to Pillar's pleas that he has a family, he hesitates to kill him. Finally, he decides instead to strike Pillar on the back of the head, knocking him out. Jack then slumps against Pillar's car, screaming. Jack Bauer stuffs the unconscious Jason Pillar in Pillar's own trunk, then heads out of the parking garage. He pauses, then points his pistol in his path. Dalia Hassan is trying to reach Meredith Reed with no success. Jamot says that Reed has disappeared, according to her editor Gary Klausner. Hastily, Dalia makes to leave to go to the summit, informing Kayla that Taylor must be told that the Russians were involved in Omar's murder. realizes the truth]] President Taylor is watching the news when she receives word that Dalia is outside the door. Taylor lets her in, and Dalia tells Taylor that Meredith Reed claimed to have proof that Russia was behind the murder of President Hassan, and she needs help finding Reed and determining whether her allegations are true. Taylor flat out denies that the accusation is any more than a rumor, but Dalia argues that Meredith wouldn't have approached her, of all people, if it were not true. Against Taylor's insistence, Dalia says she will not sign any treaty with the Russians without determining whether this claim is accurate. Taylor, seeing how serious Dalia is, tells her the truth at last: Reed was arrested, not only because she was telling the truth, but because the truth would hurt the treaty. Dalia reels, furious that Taylor kept the truth from her and betrayed both her and her husband's memory. Dalia says that she will not sign the agreement, and that she intends to lodge a complaint to release Reed and the evidence in her possession. Before she can leave, though, Taylor calls her back, saying that she will attend the signing ceremony in the next hour as planned. If she does not, Taylor says angrily, the U.S. will release proof that intelligence agents from the IRK were responsible for nearly detonating a nuclear device on American soil, and will retaliate with military force. It will be decades before Dalia's country recovers - but this will be averted if Dalia signs the treaty as planned. Tears in her eyes, Dalia leaves without another word, in spite of Taylor's attempts to call her back again. Jack Bauer, inside the Hart Building, watches as a SWAT team goes by, then goes down the hall, gun in hand. He makes his way to a storage closet, but not before setting a couple cameras outside to check for intruders. He looks outside to get a view of the summit, then switches on his laptop. Suddenly, he realizes: when Suvarov comes Jack needs to be ready, so he readies his rifle, a SCAR-L, and then starts unscrewing the window screen. Dalia Hassan yells at Jamot about Taylor lying to her and threatening her, and suggests taking the Russians' actions and Taylor's complicity to the Hague, but Jamot tells her she has no proof of any of it, and there are also Taylor's threats to consider. Dalia says they can fight back, even going so far as to restart their nuclear program, but Jamot says that will only give the terrorists what they wanted. Dalia claims Taylor wouldn't dare follow through on her threat, but Jamot begs her not to take the chance. begins to film his recording]] The phone rings and Jamot answers it; President Suvarov is due to arrive shortly and Dalia must be there to greet him. At the command unit, Chloe tells Cole that Arlo has located surveillance of Jack inside the Hart Building. They deduce that he forced Pillar to help him in, and realize he's going through with his plan to assassinate Suvarov. Chloe says she'll go in alone to find him. Cole offers to accompany her, but she says she's the only one Jack will listen to. "And if he doesn't?" Cole asks. Chloe resigns with a sigh and asks for twenty minutes before coming in after her. Cole agrees, and adds that Chloe needs to keep her comm open—but she refuses that one; CTU is monitoring all frequencies. Cole gives in and gives her a gun instead, and warns her to be careful. Chloe leaves. Fully ready with his plan, Jack sits down and begins a video recording of himself, talking to Kim, about his last goodbyes, the innocent victims of the day, and other things that he wants the world to know. Suvarov's motorcade is making its way to the United Nations building. Inside, Tim Woods is informed of Suvarov's arrival, and relays that information to President Taylor. Taylor wants to know if Dalia is on her way; confused, Woods asks why she might not be, and Taylor doesn't answer. A moment later, Dalia shows up and stands next to Taylor without looking at her or speaking to her. Suvarov arrives. After a cold introduction, the three of them leave for the conference. Taylor starts to apologize, but Dalia refuses, saying there is nothing left for them to say to each other. Chloe O'Brian arrives at the Hart Building, identifies herself to the sentry, and heads inside. At the press conference, the Secretary General introduces the occasion and Presidents Taylor, Suvarov, and Hassan. Meanwhile, Logan is watching from his room while straightening his tie. finds Chloe in the room he is in]] Cole Ortiz is also watching from CTU mobile. He assigns Agent Burke to tighten security on President Suvarov. Chloe follows the trail Jack left to the storage room he entered, gun at the ready. She unlocks the door to the room and enters, but Jack catches and disarms her, and demands to know why she came. She wants to show Jack an alternative to killing Suvarov. Jack then demands to know who else knows he's there. She tells him Cole and Arlo know, and in ten minutes, unless Jack cooperates, CTU will storm the room and take Jack. Jack is disturbed by this news, and Chloe tells him she cares about him, and couldn't let them kill him. Frustrated, Jack knocks her unconscious with a sleeper hold and handcuffs her to a nearby post. Split screen: Cole and Arlo at CTU wait for word about Jack. Presidents Suvarov, Taylor, and Hassan stand together; Taylor steals a glance at Dayla Hassan, who ignores her. Jack positions his rifle at the window. The NYPD stand guard outside. Logan watches the press conference from his office. prepares to assassinate Yuri Suvarov]] Logan gets a phone call from Jason Pillar, but it's actually Jack, who has stolen Pillar's phone, and tells the former President he has a .556 rifle pointed at his head. Logan echoes Pillar's claim that Logan's told Jack everything, but Jack proves him wrong by playing the audio recording he made of the conversation between Logan and Suvarov. Logan sheepishly asks what Jack wants; Jack answers that he wants to see Suvarov in Logan's office after the press conference is over. Logan asks for a pretext for this meeting; Jack says to tell him that he has reason to believe Suvarov's in mortal danger. Logan is rendered speechless. Looking through the rifle scope, Jack smiles. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Jamie Martz as Nate Burke *and Eriq La Salle as UN Secretary General Co-starring *Tava Smiley as UN Protocol Director *Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan *Bob DeCastro as Reporter *Demond Robertson as CTU SWAT #1 *David Robert Lewis as Agent Lynch *Jane Condon as Anne (as "CTU Analyst") Uncredited * Beau Bowden as CTU field agent * Adam DaSilva as Agent Adam * Steve Lanza as Agent Lanza Production staff Background information and notes * This is the second time no one died in the penultimate episode of a season. The first was * This is the fourth episode in Season 8 in which no one dies. The other episodes are and * This is the first and only time when the "events occur in real time" title card has come in the penultimate episode of a season. * This episode has the second-longest final split screen at 40 seconds. (See also the top six.) * This is the last episode to show the final split screen. * Jack does not kill anyone in this episode or the next episode, the first time this has happened in the final two hours of a season. * When Jack is about to execute Jason Pillar, the music which plays is the same one which played moments before Ryan Chappelle's execution in * The music that played during the episode's final split screen was the same music that played when Larry Moss and Tony Almeida pursued Robert Galvez by chopper in See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) Day 823 823 823